La Serveuse de Thé
by Cassye
Summary: One-Shot. Au détour d'une plantation de théiers, Natsume fait une rencontre. Une rencontre qui lui apprendra une nouvelle fois qu'il ne faut pas juger sans connaître.


J'ai bien aimé _le Pacte des Yôkai_ quand j'ai commencé le manga, mais je n'ai véritablement adhéré qu'au tome 3 avec l'histoire du petit tatsumi. D'abord réticente à l'anime, je suis en train de rattraper mon retard avec la première saisons en attendant la seconde. L'idée de fic est venue toute seule. Je ne voulais pas un truc super fouillé, mais touchant et tranquille. Comme l'oeuvre originale, quoi. Du contemplatif, c'est ça.

Plot!

_**¤ Genres ?**_ : Pareil que le manga ou l'anime. C'est calme, c'est tranquille et doucement mélancolique.

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Même pas. O_o OMG! Ma première fic sans pairing!! Dingue!

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : 11,5 pages Words

_**¤ Repère temporel ?**__:_ Aucun.

_**¤ Spoilers ?**_ : Vous en connaissez pour cette série? Pas moi. XD

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : Pour la nouvelle année, pour me motiver! Siouplé! XD

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Non. Simplement, n'espérez pas un truc super super abouti comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. _Le Pacte des Yôkai_ n'est pas une oeuvre qui brille par son scénario complexe. J'ai essayé de collé à l'ambiance, ce qui est très très difficile tellement je trouve que cette série est puissante au niveau émotion et sentiments. On verra comment je m'en suis sortie. XD

Voilà, pour une fois, j'ai pas grand chose à dire. T.T Bonne lecture!

* * *

(ɤ)_** LA SERVEUSE DE THE **_(ɤ)

* * *

Il était un chant de cigale retentissant et apaisant à la fois qui crissait dans le silence de cette campagne japonaise perdue entre les montagnes reculées et les plaines boisées dont le murmure des arbres se mêlait à la mélodie des insectes accrochés à l'ombre de leur tronc. De temps à autre, le vent venait se joindre à cette symphonie de la nature et caressait brins d'herbe et branchages d'arbustes qui ajoutaient une nouvelle musicalité à l'ensemble. Le soleil se faisait de plomb et imposant, seul maître de la voûte céleste qui s'était débarrassée de la moindre trace de nuage. C'était l'été. Cette saison semblait être la seule connue de ces lieux. Peu importe la saison, le silence de la nature dense et préservée demeurait le même, pourvu que ses étranges habitants invisibles de tous y trouvassent leur compte.

La fin de l'après-midi fut sonnée par une colonie de grillons qui se cachaient dans les fourrés des champs bordant la route déserte. Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui encore. Seule l'ombre des arbres se proposait comme ombrelle rafraîchissante de fortune au passant ou au promeneur qui restait trop longtemps sous les rayons puissants du soleil. Comme le voulait la climatique du pays, l'air était humide, tel un sauna qui s'embrumait petit à petit de vapeur d'eau.

Un sifflement lointain fit frissonner les plaines environnantes d'un étrange son. A moins que ce ne fût la forêt elle-même qui venait de parler dans sa langue tellurique. L'onde vint se répercuter entre les branchages touffus des arbres noueux qui vibrèrent à leur tour. Qu'était-ce ? Peut-être le langage de l'Invisible qui vivait en maître dans cette partie de la région. Peu de gens y prêtaient attention. Ce n'était que des légendes bonnes à raconter pour alimenter le folklore qui attirerait le touriste curieux. Les fables et autres histoires fantastiques se perdaient alors que leurs principaux acteurs étaient bien plus proches que l'humain ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Cependant, il était un humain parmi les humains qui, malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ne pouvait faire fi de cette part d'obscurité qui régissait le monde. Il avait les yeux qui lui permettaient de discerner les ombres tapies dans le noir, quoi qu'il puisse en dire ou faire. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les paupières. Il devait au contraire les garder ouvertes pour s'acquitter de la tâche qu'il s'était confié.

Justement, voici ce jeune humain gratifié du regard des _kami_. Il arrivait au carrefour de la sortie du village, accompagné de ses deux camarades de classe. Il avait les cheveux d'un jaune nankin tiède assortis aux reflets ambrés qui illuminaient ses iris dorés, ceux de sa grand-mère. Son visage était doux avec une sérénité estompée par une mélancolie timorée qui ne se voyait que pour qui arrivait à lire derrière ses sourires de bonne figure ou ses rires encore si discrets. Takashi Natsume était un peu comme les créatures qui jalonnaient sa vie depuis son enfance. Il n'était pas facile de le voir comme il était réellement et se parait d'un masque qui le dissimulait des yeux du monde qui ne le comprenait pas.

_ A demain, Natsume ! lança Kitamoto avec un grand signe de la main. Et repose-toi bien, tu t'es encore endormi en cours aujourd'hui !

Le jeune homme lui retourna un sourire embarrassé et répondit à son signe de la main.

_ J'y tacherai. A demain, les gars !

Natsume suivit du regard ses amis qui s'éloignaient en plaisantant sur le fait que leur camarade avait peut-être une petite amie cachée tandis qu'il songeait à la véritable raison de ses somnolences persistantes en classe. Le nombre de _yôkai_ qui s'octroyaient une visite nocturne à son domicile était en recrudescence ; en revanche, sa force physique entrait en état de totale déliquescence due à la trop grande consommation psychique que demandait un retour de nom. Au moins, ces démons-là étaient de nature fort courtoise et pacifique qui lui évitait bien des agressions et des attaques féroces.

Il soupira avec dépit.

_ En plus, inutile de compter sur ce patachon de Maître Griffou qui sort la nuit pour se saouler quand il n'essaie pas lui-même de me dévorer…

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, petit humain présomptueux, ricana une voix grinçante derrière lui.

Le garçon fit volte-face vers les hautes herbes du champ près duquel il se trouvait. Les tiges remuèrent en s'entrechoquant dans un froissement léger et une grosse masse blanche émergea de la jungle miniature.

C'était un gros chat dodu et dandinant très court sur pattes au pelage peint de gris et d'orangé sur sa fourrure de porcelaine brillante. Ses petits yeux sournois vous fixaient avec un éternel sourire étrange et mystique sans vous permettre toutefois de deviner les pensées qui habitaient cette grosse tête sertie de petites oreilles pointues.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ce sont mes crises de somnambulisme qui font ça, rappela Maître Griffou en rejoignant Natsume sur le chemin poussiéreux.

Natsume considéra son garde du corps avec un sourcil haussé suspicieux.

_ Eh ben voyons. En revanche, tes crises ne te font pas oublier le chemin du bar.

_ Sale gamin ! Je t'interdis de douter de ma bonne foi ! s'emporta le _maneki-neko_ en agitant furieusement les pattes. Je… ! Hé ! Natsume ! Je te parle ! Natsume !!

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà tourné les talons.

_ Allez, viens, _Maître_, l'appela-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Je veux me balader un peu avant de rentrer.

Son compagnon démoniaque perché sur son épaule, sa place préférée, Natsume remonta le long chemin blanc qui s'éloignait de la civilisation pour aller se perdre dans la campagne verdoyante et relaxante, loin du bruit et de tout.

Il aimait cette ville et ses alentours. Tout n'était que calme et nature propices à la méditation et à la détente. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait déjà passées allongé dans l'herbe grasse et tendre d'une colline à rêver des formes étranges dans les nuages ou assis au pied d'un cyprès pour bouquiner avec le seul souffle du vent comme présence près de lui. La quiétude était une compagne délicieuse qu'il recherchait dès qu'il le pouvait. Cela lui permettait de s'éloigner un peu de la frénésie qui secouait sa seconde vie. Certes, il ne devrait pas chercher à accentuer encore plus son tempérament solitaire - tout le monde l'exhortait de s'ouvrir davantage – mais il avait besoin de se retrouver dans sa petite bulle de paix dans laquelle il n'était que Takashi. Un ado presque sans histoire qui se cherchait. Evidemment, la réalité de son don finissait toujours par le rattraper et ce de manière souvent violente et imprévue. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était Takashi Natsume, unique parent encore vivant de feue Reiko Natsume, la terrible yankee qui aimait se frotter aux _yôkai _et les mettre sous ses ordres pour palier son manque d'amis.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura cette douce brise qui venait balayer l'humidité de l'air et caresser de ses mains de fraicheur la peau de son visage et de ses bras. Dieu qu'il aimait ce calme. Son âme elle-même paraissait se reposer dans ce genre d'instant fragile.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Natsume posa son regard doré sur un champ au vert intense et apaisant. Ce n'était pas des arbres qui occupaient la parcelle de terre mais des arbustes de hauteur moyenne fendus de nombreuses tiges aux feuilles elliptiques tendres. Un morceau de vent traversa la plantation qui ondula d'une vague verte brillante.

_ Ce sont des théiers, informa Maître Griffou qui avait remarqué la rêverie de son accompagnateur.

_ Je sais, répondit le jeune homme en relevant un peu le menton. Et il y a quelqu'un en pleine cueillette.

En effet, parmi les centaines de pieds de théiers qui s'alignaient en larges bandes, une silhouette humaine se détachait dans toute cette verdure par sa forme blanche. Ebloui par la vive luminosité du soleil, le jeune homme porta sa main en visière afin de mieux distinguer la personne qui s'était agenouillée près des plantes. Il ne la vit que de dos mais remarqua tout de suite que c'était une femme. Une longue chevelure couleur tabac nouée en queue de cheval basse flottait dans son dos au gré des fantaisies de la brise. Le gros nœud d'un _obi_ prune fermait le kimono rose pastel qu'elle portait. A en juger ses couleurs, il devait s'agir d'une jeune fille.

_ Elle doit mourir de chaud à rester en plein soleil, murmura Natsume pour lui-même.

Etrangement, comme si ses mots avaient été transportés par le vent, la silhouette interrompit sa cueillette et se remit debout avant de se tourner vers les deux promeneurs silencieux qui l'observaient. Les yeux ambrés du garçon s'agrandirent un instant.

Il aurait sans doute pu confirmer que cette personne était une fille s'il avait vu son visage. Hélas, il n'en fut pas en mesure car l'inconnue portait un masque blanc lisse qui recouvrait tout son visage encadré par quelques mèches rousses échappées de la queue de cheval. Il y avait un dessin sur la joue droite du masque mais à la distance où il se trouvait, Natsume ne pouvait pas bien le voir.

Le chat agrippé à son épaule fit dodeliner sa grosse tête sur le côté.

_ Tiens donc, un _yôkai_. Et il t'a repéré, Natsume. Va-t-il fondre sur toi pour te croquer ou prendre le Carnet d'Amis ?

A l'entendre fomenter ses hypothèses, Maître Griffou semblait plutôt allègre de ces perspectives, à croire qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Non. _Il n'attendait que ça_.

L'adolescent ne prêta pas attention à la mauvaise plaisanterie de son compagnon et attendit quelques instants, le regard perdu dans la surface arrondie du masque de la créature. Cette dernière ne remuait pas non plus le moindre muscle. Etait-elle en train de le regarder aussi ? L'avait-elle reconnu comme le descendant de Reiko ? Rien ne saurait le dire. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard. Si effectivement, elle le regardait.

_ Rentrons, finit-il par décider en reprenant son chemin. Tôkô-san va s'inquiéter.

Il avait préféré profiter de la non-réactivité de ce _yôkai_ pour s'en retourner tranquillement chez lui, aussi lâche cette esquive pouvait paraître. Mais Natsume avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que s'approcher des démons sans y être contraint lui valait souvent bien des problèmes. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui chercher querelle, il n'allait pas se risquer à aller en créer.

Ce fut donc sous les demandes répétées de Maître Griffou qui réclamait des _manjû_ pour son dessert de ce soir et sous le regard aveugle du masque du _yôkai_ aux théiers que notre ami regagna le chemin de la civilisation, non sans ressentir une étrange sensation quant à ces yeux invisibles qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût de leur champ de vision.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, jour de repos. Et heureusement, car à cause de cette chaleur étouffante qui perçait au-travers des _shôji_ de papier de riz, il était difficile de faire la moindre activité. Natsume se réjouit intérieurement de s'être déjà avancé dans ses devoirs pour ne pas avoir à étudier par cette chaleur, malgré les fenêtres qu'il avait entrouvertes. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son tatami qui lui procurait une délicieuse fraîcheur naturelle, les yeux à demi-clos en train de somnoler. La nuit n'avait pas été tranquille pour lui. Trois créatures fantastiques étaient encore venues lui rendre visite pour récupérer leur nom. Cela l'avait épuisé à tel point que ni le tintement fragile et aigu de la cloche à vent qui tintinnabulait près de la fenêtre ni les plaintes monocordes et répétitives d'un gros _maneki-neko_ à propos de l'épaisseur de plus en plus moindre du Carnet d'Amis n'empêchait ce début de sommeil de gagner sa tête emplie de fumée.

_ … rien pour moi quand tu seras mort, Natsume, grommelait Maître Griffou qui s'était assis en face du ventilateur qui marchait à plein régime. Et tu vas t'épuiser à faire toutes ces cérémonies. Ah ! Si, justement ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie perfide dans la voix. Oublie ce que j'ai dit et continue de rendre des noms à la chaîne comme ça. Plus vite tu t'épuiseras, plus vite tu mourras et je pourrai… MYAAH ?!

Un poing rancunier et lassé s'écrasant sur son crâne le fit taire.

_ Tais-toi, vil _maneki-neko_, grinça Natsume qui en avait assez. Et arrête de monopoliser le ventilateur avec ta grosse tête. Tu es en porcelaine, tu ne dois pas savoir ce qu'est la chaleur.

_ Dans ce cas, paie-moi une glace, répliqua le chat au tac-au-tac. Avec un coulis de fruits.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et les leva au ciel. Décidément, ce chat n'en perdait pas une. Il le rendrait fou. Cela dit, il n'était pas contre le fait de se déguster une glace, lui aussi. Et puis, s'il restait là sans bouger, il finirait par se liquéfier. Après avoir fait une remarque sur la récente prise de poids de son compagnon fantastique, Natsume accepta d'emmener ce dernier en ville pour lui acheter une glace.

Comme le temps l'aurait laissé présager, il y avait peu de monde en ville. Les gens n'avaient pas la force de sortir par une pareille chaleur et préférait sans doute l'ombre de leur maison où de leur jardin. Les rues étaient désertes, assommées de chaleur sournoise qui chauffait la pierre des murs et augmentait ainsi la température environnante ou encore faisait fondre parfois un fragment de goudron noir qui venait se coller sous la semelle des chaussures. Une chance que le marchand de glaces du coin n'était pas très loin ; Natsume ne se voyait pas traverser toute la ville juste pour céder à un caprice de son pacha de chat.

L'homme qui tenait le petit stand ambulant fut ravi de voir un client l'approcher. Visiblement, il n'avait dû recevoir beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui. Son visage s'éclaira à l'arrivée de l'adolescent près de son comptoir et il le gratifia d'un grand sourire accueillant.

_ Bienvenue, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? s'enquit-il en attrapant sa cuillère à glace.

_ Deux glaces avec un coulis de fruits, s'il vous plaît.

_ Et avec une petite ombrelle sur la mienne.

_ Maître !

_ Pardon… ?

Le vendeur observa d'un air interloqué Natsume qui faisait les gros yeux au chat qui fixait l'étalage à glace avec une mine gourmande. Le jeune homme dissipa le malaise avec un petit rire nerveux un peu crispé.

_ R-Rien du tout ! Ca sera parfait comme ça, merci… répondit-il en prenant les petites coupelles en carton que l'homme lui tendait avant de le payer. Bonne journée !

Sitôt la transaction faite, Natsume s'éloigna rapidement du stand, Maître Griffou sur ses talons. Il l'avait échappée belle.

_ Maître, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas parler devant les autres ! réprimanda-t-il en gardant en hauteur la glace que le _yôkai_ cherchait désespérément à attraper en faisant des petits bonds patauds.

_ Miaa ! Mais c'est mieux avec une petite ombrelle dessus. Donne-moi ma glace, Natsume ! Miaa !

_ OK, OK… Et gare au rhume de cerveau, abandonna-t-il en posant la coupelle par terre.

Puis le garçon alla se poser à l'ombre d'un banc tout proche et savoura les quelques cuillerées de sa glace tout en pouffant de rire face aux gémissements douloureux de Maître Griffou dont la tête n'avait pas supporté sa gloutonnerie glacée. Vengeance.

Le froid des cristaux sucrés par le coulis orangé glissait dans sa gorge puis remontait du bas de son abdomen jusqu'à sa tête avec un petit frisson délicieusement exquis. Le temps d'une bouchée et d'une déglutition, les quarante degrés environnants chutaient pour prendre la température d'une agréable nuit d'été. Il se sentait bien.

Puis, petit à petits, des bruits vinrent parasiter le calme qui régnait jusqu'ici. Natsume tendit l'oreille. C'était tout proche. Des voix qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Elles étaient plutôt fortes et agitées. Il y avait des rires. Des rires et des plaintes. Quelqu'un avait des problèmes !

Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme bondit de son banc et jeta la coupelle de carton vide avant de partir en courant dans la rue d'en face. Il traversa ainsi à toute allure une seconde rue et arriva à l'entrée d'une ruelle obombrée par les hauts murs qui la fermaient. Il y trouva trois _yôkai_ qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à piétiner quelque chose tombé sur le sol. Le premier avait une grosse tête en forme d'œuf avec un œil unique, le second avait le visage identique à celui des masques de _oni_ et le dernier portait un bandeau autour des yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, hein ? lança l'œuf avec hargne.

_ Tu as voulu m'empoisonner ! beugla le _oni_ en s'évertuant de plus belle à piétiner le sol.

_ Tu vas voir, félonne !

Le _yôkai_ avec le bandeau avait levé la jambe, prêt à frapper la quatrième personne qui se trouvait prisonnière entre eux trois mais il poussa un cri de surprise et vacilla subitement sur sa jambe d'appui avant de tomber lamentablement par terre.

_ Arrêtez ! s'interposa Natsume en se mettant devant la victime pour faire face aux assaillants. A trois contre un, c'est trop facile, bande de lâches.

_ Tu veux une correction aussi, le gosse humain ? menaça le masque de _oni_ en retroussant sa manche de kimono.

Son homologue à la grosse tête ovale était prêt à répliquer à son tour mais une terrible peur figea ses traits lisses.

_ A-Ah ! Arrête ! fit-il en retenant l'autre démon par l'épaule. C-Ce regard ! C'est… !

Les deux _yôkai _détaillèrent avec plus d'attention le visage de leur opposant puis leur visage se décomposa petit à petit de terreur. Ils pâlirent en une seconde et pointèrent Natsume d'un doigt tremblant.

_ C'est elle ! FUYONS !!

Il ne fallut rien de plus que le regard noir de Natsume et la douce réminiscence de Reiko pour faire détaler les trois créatures comme des lapins en pleine saison de la chasse. Cette comparaison avec le visage de sa grand-mère en devenait franchement pénible, mais si cela lui évitait d'avoir à se montrer violent, ce n'était pas plus mal.

_ Pfff… Bon débarras, fit-il en se retournant. Ca va aller, tu… Oh… ?

Il interrompit son mouvement de la main qu'il tendait à la personne restée agenouillée derrière lui. Il reconnut ce masque lisse encadré par des longs cheveux brun-roux ainsi que le kimono rose pastel cerclé par un gros _obi_ de brocart violet prune. La cueilleuse de thé de la veille.

_ C'est toi… fit-il, un peu étonné. Tu peux te lever ?

_ Oui…

Sa voix était jeune et claire, quoiqu'un peu timide. Cette _yokai_ devait avoir d'apparence son âge. Elle hésita un instant et glissa sa main dans sa paume. Il remarqua, en plus de la fraîcheur de sa peau commune aux esprits, qu'elle avait de très jolies mains blanches aux doigts délicats. A les voir, on ne croirait pas qu'elle s'adonnait au travail des champs.

Une fois qu'elle fut debout devant lui, Natsume put détailler le dessin sur son masque qu'il n'avait pas bien vu la veille. Il s'agissait d'un dessin assez simpliste d'une feuille. Il avait été tracé à l'encre noire de Chine avec la légèreté d'un calligraphe.

La jeune fille rangea ses mains dans les manches de son kimono et s'inclina devant lui.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidée.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'étais dans le coin et…

La démarche chaloupée de Maître Griffou qui entrait dans la ruelle l'interrompit.

_ Ah, tu t'es encore mêlé des affaires des autres, marmotta le chat en rejoignant son maître. Aimes-tu donc les ennuis à ce point, Natsume ? Oh, la _yôkai_ d'hier… C'est toi qui étais en difficulté ?

_ Oui, trois autres la malmenaient, répondit le jeune homme. Ils s'amusaient à piétiner, euh…

Il se tut en baissa les yeux au sol. Que piétinaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

La _yôkai_ au kimono rose s'était agenouillée au sol et ramassa un fragment de ce que ses comparses avaient détruit dans leur élan de haine. Natsume l'imita et saisit entre ses doigts ce qu'il prit d'abord pour des morceaux de papier déchirés. Non, c'était plus tendre que du papier. Des feuilles de thé ?

_ C'est ce que tu as récolté hier ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle opina tristement du chef.

_ Oui. J'avais mis des heures à les ramasser. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant… déplora-t-elle.

_ Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer, expliqua Maître Griffou avec désinvolture.

_ Maître, c'est vraiment impoli ! le gronda Natsume avant de se tourner vers la _yôkai_. Je suis désolé pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête baissée sur les feuilles de thé détruites. La couleur intense de la plante contrastait presque avec violence par rapport à la blancheur de sa peau. Elle semblait être très triste de la perte de sa précieuse récolte mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de la laisser là car rien n'était récupérable. Natsume devinait qu'elle avait trimé sous le cagnard pour cueillir ses feuilles et comprenait sa déception. Il aurait souhaité lui dire un petit mot mais il n'avait pas encore ce genre de réflexe. Les mots gentils à son attention, il en avait trop manqué dans sa vie.

Occupé à renifler le thé par terre, Maître Griffou plissa ses petits yeux sournois sur la créature près de lui.

_ J'en ai entendu un dire que tu avais voulu l'empoisonner. C'est vrai ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille tressaillit aussitôt. Si elle ne portait pas un masque, Natsume aurait juré qu'elle avait pâli. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et baissa tellement la tête qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait se rompre le cou.

_ N-Non ! Jamais de la vie ! se défendit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela ! Ils… Ils ont voulu se faire du thé eux-mêmes mais comme ils se savaient pas comment s'y prendre… la boisson n'était pas bonne… Je… Je n'ai pas…

L'humain à ses côtés ressentait la détresse que lui provoquaient ses accusations. Elle était bouleversée qu'on la prît pour une criminelle et il fut sensible à cela. Courroucé par l'absence totale de délicatesse de son garde du corps, le garçon empoigna son chat avec mauvaise humeur.

_ N'écoute pas cet idiot. Je suis sûr que tu dis la vérité, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Fais attention à toi, maintenant. Au revoir.

_ « Idiot » ?! Qui traites-tu d'idiot, Natsume !

Il s'inclina brièvement et repartit avec les offuscations vexées de Maître Griffou et le regard invisible de la _yôkai_ qui le laissa s'éloigner sans pouvoir dire un mot. Natsume…

La journée se poursuivit et s'acheva dans la presque normalité. Presque normalité car à peine avait-il franchi le seuil de sa maison que notre ami se fit attaquer par un démon qui voulait qu'on lui rende son nom. Une chance que le garçon eût hérité du même poing puissant que son aïeule. Combien de fois une bonne raclée l'avait-elle sorti d'un mauvais pas ? Heureusement, l'affaire fut vite expédiée et un nouveau _yôkai_ avait été libéré de son pacte avec Reiko.

Quand le soir fut tombé, il était plus facile et agréable de supporter la température de l'atmosphère. C'était une bonne chose que le soir tombe vite au Japon. L'air se faisait plus doux et laisser l'obscurité de la nuit rafraîchir les murs d'une pièce était toujours plaisant et relaxant. Tandis qu'il paressait à distraire Maître Griffou avec une tige de blé, le regard perdu dans le lointain, Natsume n'entendit pas tout de suite la bonne Tôkô-san toquer à sa porte.

_ Takashi-kun, je t'ai fait un thé, tu en veux ?

_ Ah, merci beaucoup. C'est gentil, accepta le garçon avec un sourire.

La femme entra et vint déposer sur la table basse une haute tasse fumante avant de s'en retourner en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son fils adoptif. Le jeune homme lui répondit la pareille, une expression de reconnaissance adoucissant son visage d'ordinaire si neutre. Tôkô-san était vraiment une très gentille personne, la première qui s'occupait de lui avec tant de tendresse et d'attention. S'il avait connu plus de gens comme elle, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été aussi sauvage. Il ne lui causerait jamais aucun problème à cause des _yôkai_. Jamais.

Le jeune homme alla chercher la tasse qui l'attendait et observa son reflet déformé par l'onde verte qui froissait la surface du liquide. La fragrance à la fois amère et profonde du thé monta à ses narines et alla détendre ses muscles. Le thé. Il baissa un peu les yeux.

_ Tu penses à la petite serveuse de thé, je présume ? subodora Maître Griffou avec un certain amusement dans le ton.

_ Pas vraiment… rétorqua le garçon en détournant la tête.

_ Tu mens mal, mon petit Natsume. Je commence à te connaître. Et quand tu commences à t'impliquer avec un _yôkai_, tu ne t'en détacheras que quand tu auras fait les choses jusqu'au bout.

Natsume refusa à Maître Griffou le plaisir de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Horriblement raison. C'était vrai. Voir cette tasse de thé fumante l'avait fait songer à ce thé que la _yôkai_ de l'après-midi aurait pu faire. Il concéda qu'il avait été un peu maladroit avec elle, mais il était comme ça.

Il soupira. Il était décidément trop gentil avec ces créatures qui lui avaient valu tant de problèmes et de souffrance. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Le Maître avait raison de lui dire qu'il n'était pas bon d'aller lui-même vers les _yôkai_ pour s'attirer lui-même des ennuis. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir. Il avait accouru pour aider la jeune fille sans savoir ce qu'elle était en réalité. Pourtant, même en connaissant sa véritable nature, l'aurait-il laissée se faire agresser par ces trois imbéciles ? Non. Sûrement pas. Il n'aurait pas accepté cela.

Natsume but quelques gorgées de son thé. Il était bon, amer juste comme il fallait. Peut-être que la serveuse en préparait des aussi bons que celui-ci.

Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il y repensait. C'était inutile, il n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse.

_ Maître, tu en veux un p… ?

Il s'interrompit. Le _maneki-neko_ s'était renversé avec volupté sur le dos dans le moelleux de son coussin et ronflait un peu en agitant sa patte avant droite comme s'il jouait avec une pelote. Le jeune homme ne se retint pas de pouffer un peu de rire. Eh bien, voilà le terrible Madara dans tout son panache, tremblez misérables mortels et créatures de l'ombre.

Natsume termina sa boisson puis bâilla longuement. Il était temps de se coucher pour lui-aussi, la journée l'avait bien fatigué. Il se glissa dans son futon après avoir éteint la lumière et s'endormit presque aussitôt, emporté par un sommeil sans rêve, loin de remarquer qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre entrebâillée…

Le lendemain matin, nous retrouvons dans sa chambre un jeune adolescent à la chevelure nankin encore en bataille étalée sur son oreiller et dont le sommeil commençait à s'estomper doucement. Il percevait petit à petit des sons autour de lui dont des ébauches de miaulements de Maître Griffou. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, il…

_ Tayo !!

Un poids. Enorme. Lourd. En plein sur le ventre.

_ Ourgh !!

Les intestins près de la luette, Natsume se redressa à l'équerre avec la rapidité du diablotin dans sa boîte et attrapa au vol le chat de porcelaine qui venait de prendre son diaphragme pour un trampoline.

_ Mais ça va pas, stupide _maneki-neko_ ! fulmina le garçon, secoué par une brutale envie de vomir.

_ Faut faire plus d'exercice, Natsume, minauda le Maître avec gouaillerie. Je n'ai pas pu attraper un papillon qui passait par là car ta peau ventrale est trop flasque.

_ Tu vas voir ce qui est flasque… murmura-t-il entre ses dents en écrasant la tête de l'animal sur le tatami.

En effet, un papillon avait profité de l'ouverture laissée par la fenêtre en _shôji_ pour voleter un peu partout dans la chambre avant de s'en retourner dehors où le soleil était déjà bien haut. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à être entré ici récemment. Le regard ambré du garçon s'arrêta à l'autre bout de son futon. Il y avait une corbeille en osier qui n'était pas là la veille.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il relâcha son emprise sur Maître Griffou et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'objet insolite qui avait été déposé près de son lit, suivi par le chat qui se remettait péniblement de la fureur de son protégé. Le jeune homme prit le petit panier et cligna des yeux de surprise en découvrant son contenu.

_ Du thé ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Et pas n'importe lequel, compléta le _yôkai_ qui s'était penché à son tour pour regarder. Ce ne sont que des _pekoe_.

_ _Pekoe_ ?

Maître Griffou soupira face à l'ignorantisme de son disciple et lui expliqua que le _pekoe_ désignait le bourgeon de la feuille de thé qui était le plus recherché lors de la cueillette pour faire un thé d'exception. Plus un thé comptait de _pekoe_ dans sa composition, plus il était raffiné. D'ordinaire, un thé se faisait avec des jeunes feuilles et quelques _pekoe_ mais l'exclusivité du bourgeon rare dans ce panier promettait un thé fabuleux. Cette cueillette était dite « impériale ».

Natsume en resta muet de stupéfaction. Il y avait des centaines de bourgeons de thé dans cette corbeille ! Il avait de quoi se préparer un thé pour un an au moins !

Le _yôkai_ grassouillet ricana un peu.

_ Un gage de reconnaissance de la petite serveuse de thé ?

_ On dirait bien…

Il ne le dit pas, mais le garçon culpabilisait un peu. Il n'avait pas cherché à beaucoup plus aider la _yôkai_ de la veille, son chat s'était même montré désobligeant envers elle et elle était venue lui offrir la meilleure cueillette de thé possible ? C'était trop pour lui. De plus, d'un autre côté, il avait tendance à se méfier un peu des cadeaux faits par les créatures de l'Invisible. En même temps, ce n'était que du thé.

Même s'il était toujours dubitatif des présents des _yôkai_, notre ami n'était pas un ingrat et il comptait bien aller remercier sa gentille donatrice. Après tout, elle lui avait paru très douce et sympathique. Il fréquentait le monde d'A Côté depuis assez de temps pour savoir que ces créatures n'étaient pas que des monstres cruels ou dangereux. Il avait même déjà fait de fabuleuses rencontres.

Ce fut donc après avoir fait sa toilette, enfilé rapidement un bermuda et un tee-shirt clair et avalé son petit-déjeuner que notre ami accompagné de son animal fantastique retourna en ville pour retrouver la jeune fille au masque à la feuille. Maître Griffou avait conseillé à l'adolescent de se rendre directement là où il avait secouru la _yôkai _car il savait d'avance qu'elle serait là-bas.

Effectivement, tous deux retrouvèrent dans la ruelle obombrée une jeune fille masquée portant un kimono rose pâle assise sur le perron d'un ancien salon de thé qui avait fermé il y a maintenant longtemps de cela.

A l'ombre de la parasolette usée et quelque peu rapiécée par endroits, la _yôkai _observait les gens qui passaient près d'elle sans la voir. Elle demeurait immobile, figée telle une statue invisible qui espérait une tête se tournant dans sa direction. Les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, le kimono lissé correctement, elle était le sujet principal d'un étrange tableau que seul un jeune homme au regard d'or contemplait de loin en pouvant saisir le caractère incongru de la scène.

Sa jolie tenue tranchait en deux points ; sa couleur claire et douce éclatant dans l'ombre qui obscurcissait les lieux et son traditionalisme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les débardeurs et les jupes courtes des jeunes filles qui remontaient la ruelle en papotant. Le monde défilait sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse y interagir car elle n'était pas du bon côté du mur. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à interpeller le badaud pressé qui filait comme une flèche. Personne ne la voyait ou l'entendait. Elle attendait, seule, avec sa petite théière en fonte et sa tasse en argile noire posées à ses côtés.

Face à ce spectacle à la fois étrange et mélancolique, Natsume découvrit un nouvel être que la solitude avait embrassé. La voir ainsi lui faisait penser au petit garçon esseulé qu'il était encore il y a peu. Il voyait les choses bouger, évoluer, vivre mais lui restait passif, pensant qu'il n'était pas pareil que cet autre monde qui ne le comprenait pas. Cette _yôkai_ était seule, elle aussi.

Il entra dans la ruelle et s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un sourire discret.

_ Bonjour.

Il vit ses mains bouger subrepticement avant qu'elle ne se levât d'un bond, visiblement surprise de cette visite. Elle oscilla légèrement, indécise de quoi faire et finit par s'incliner comme la tenancière d'une boutique qui saluait un client.

_ Bien le bonjour, Natsume-dono, répondit-elle de sa voix chétive. Je ne pensais pas vous reviendriez près de mon modeste établissement.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, un peu étonné, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière la _yôkai_. Le salon de thé désert était dans un état d'abandon notoire. La peinture de la façade était bonne à refaire, les caractères de son nom « _La Pagode d'Argent_ » étaient sur le point de tomber, le bois de la porte et des fenêtres se craquelait tant il était abimé et sec et les vitres étaient obstruées par la poussière. Ce salon avait dû être fermé depuis des décennies. Maître Griffou devait d'ailleurs partager le même sentiment mitigé que lui car Natsume l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « Pire que modeste… ».

_ Tu… vis ici ? hésita le jeune homme, un peu gêné du commentaire du chat.

_ Oui. J'ai toujours vécu à _La Pagode d'Argent_.

Sa voix avait presque chantonné sous l'effet de la fierté et de la joie et s'approchait de celle de l'amoureuse qui présentait son fiancé à sa famille. Elle n'en devenait que plus agréable à entendre.

_ Puis-je vous inviter à entrer ? proposa-t-elle d'un geste accompagnateur des mains en désignant la porte.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Natsume s'apprêta à suivre son hôtesse mais il pila net devant la porte lorsque la _yôkai_ traversa directement le mur. Il en oubliait presque que ces créatures n'étaient pas comme lui. Et _vice versa_. Bien entendu, la poignée refusait de coopérer car la porte avait été condamnée depuis un bon moment.

_ Euh... Comment nous… AH !

Il sursauta quand un masque blanc émergea du mur juste à hauteur de ses yeux.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Natsume-dono. La porte de derrière devrait être accessible pour vous.

Suivi de Maître Griffou, le jeune homme fit le tour et tourna à l'angle d'une autre petite ruelle qui longeait le bâtiment et passa par une porte au bois craquant.

Plongés dans la semi-obscurité de fenêtres maculées de poussière grisâtre, les lieux mêlaient une fragrance étrange de renfermé, de paille de riz, de bois et de thé. Le salon avait été divisé en deux parties : la première était faite à l'Occidentale avec des petites tables de bois vernis serties de fauteuils rebondis en velours rouge et la seconde, toute tapissée de tatamis et entourée de _shôji_, respectait la tradition japonaise avec des tables basses rectangulaires laquées de noir et des petits coussins qui invitaient le client conservateur à s'asseoir en _seiza_. Entre les deux espaces, des paravents en bois peints à la main distrayaient le regard de par leurs paysages d'arbres en fleurs ou de _geiko_ en pleine toilette et tout au fond se trouvait le comptoir recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière qui blanchissait son bois foncé. Les étagères qui étaient juste derrière ne contenaient plus la moindre vaisselle ou le moindre ustensile, sans doute emportés par les derniers propriétaires.

Natsume aimait l'atmosphère paisible de l'endroit. Il imaginait sans peine des hommes et des femmes vêtus de kimono en train de savourer un thé, assis à cette table près de lui ou au contraire, un couple habillé comme les européens à discuter autour d'une tasse anglaise, confortablement installés dans le moelleux d'une banquette.

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, invita la _yôkai_ en les rejoignant avec sa théière et sa tasse en argile.

_ Merci.

Maître Griffou fut le premier à se laisser délicatement choir sur un coussin qui se trouvait à sa portée ce qui, grâce à son poids, provoqua un très joli nuage de poussière qui fit tousser son jeune disciple alors qu'il prenait place à son tour.

La jeune fille s'assit en face d'eux, posa la tasse et la théière qu'elle prit ensuite.

_ Désirez-vous un peu de thé ?

_ Je préfère du saké, l'arrêta tout de suite le _maneki-neko_ avec gourmandise.

_ Maître… soupira Natsume en se tournant vers son hôtesse. C'est gentil, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

Elle interrompit son geste et reposa la théière, la tête basse. Elle se contenta alors de garder sa tasse entre ses mains et la fit légèrement tourner sur la table.

_ Je voulais te remercier. Le panier de _pekoe_, c'était bien toi ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, le visage tourné sur l'objet qu'elle tenait.

_ C'est très gentil de ta part. La dame qui m'héberge sera très contente, sourit Natsume. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Fukusa. « Fukusa » comme le carré de soie que l'on utilise dans la cérémonie du thé pour nettoyer ou tenir les ustensiles… C'est la propriétaire du salon qui m'a baptisée ainsi, il y a cinquante ans.

Fukusa. C'était un nom qui lui allait bien. C'était doux à l'oreille, comme la couleur de son habit était apaisante pour le regard ou comme la légèreté de sa chevelure tabac qui retombait en mèches ici et là autour de son masque blanc.

Maître Griffou l'observa avec intérêt avant de prendre son ton d'investigateur.

_ Tu es vraiment rattachée au thé…

_ Oui. Je ne connais que cela et je ne sais faire que cela, préparer et servir du thé pour ceux qui me le demandent, mais…

Sa voix s'était éteinte tout doucement dans la tristesse. Natsume songea à ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant et baissa un peu les yeux sur la table, peiné pour elle. Son attention s'attarda ensuite sur la tasse que tenait Fukusa. Elle n'était pas de première jeunesse. Elle était un peu fendillée sur un côté et le rebord comportait un éclat. Pourtant, la jeune fille la gardait précieusement au creux de ses mains et caressait ses contours avec délicatesse comme si elle eût été faite de la plus fragile porcelaine.

Fukusa remarqua l'intérêt de son invité sur l'objet.

_ Ah… C'est mon trésor, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Le premier cadeau de ma patronne, la seule qui pouvait me voir.

_ L'ancienne propriétaire s'est donc occupée de toi ?

_ Hum. Parfois, elle me donnait une friandise et…

Natsume écarquilla soudainement les yeux. « Friandise » !

_ Ah ! Mince ! J'avais oublié que Tôkô-san voulait que je lui achète des _daifuku_ pour ce midi ! s'exclama-t-il en plaquant sa main sur son front.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Maître Griffou sous le bras qui s'offusqua d'une telle brusquerie. Et la délicatesse, alors ? Il était en porcelaine et avec un certain pédigrée, je vous prie !

_ Désolé de partir comme ça, mais je dois y aller. Merci encore pour ton présent, Fukusa ! Au revoir !

Et après un dernier signe de la main, il détala à toute vitesse, laissant derrière lui la _yôkai_ encore un peu surprise.

Le changement de température entre le frais du salon de thé privé de lumière et la chaleur étouffante du dehors fut assez brutal pour Natsume qui croyait presque entrer dans un sauna gigantesque. Une chance qu'il se soit rappelé de son oubli avant la fermeture du midi de la petite échoppe, il s'en serait trop voulu de faire faux bond à Tôkô-san. En même temps, il avait trouvé sa fuite impolie en plus d'être précipitée vis-à-vis de Fukusa, hélas, il n'y pouvait rien.

Notre ami fonça chez le pâtissier qui faisait les meilleurs _daifuku_ de la ville – avec la contrainte d'en prendre un en plus pour la bestiole qui pestait d'être ballotée comme un vieux sac de riz sous son bras – et fit ses achats juste à temps avant de s'en retourner avec Maître Griffou sur le chemin de la maison.

Sur le trajet, le _yôkai _était bien pensif, mais pas au sujet de son appétissant futur dessert :

_ « Fukusa », hum… Il me semblait bien avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

_ Tu la connais, Maître ? s'enquit Natsume d'une oreille distraite.

_ Plutôt son histoire.

Il lui semblait un jour avoir eu vent, il y a de cela près de cinquante ans, qu'un _yôkai_ qui vivait dans la réserve de cet ancien salon de thé avait fini par être pris en affection par la femme qui tenait l'établissement. Si bien est qu'elle finit par apprendre le métier à sa protégée, savoir comment faire du thé, le servir, procéder à une cérémonie du thé… Hélas, au moment où _La Pagode d'Argent_ était à l'apogée de son succès, l'établissement fit subitement faillite et ferma avant d'être laissé à l'abandon. Les autres _yôkai_ qui traînaient dans le coin à cette époque parlaient de malédiction et/ou de thé empoisonné. De part ces terribles rumeurs, plus jamais personne ne chercha à reprendre le salon de thé ou encore à se risquer à prendre un thé fait de la main de Fukusa.

Après le récit du chat, il y eut un étrange silence entre l'animal et l'humain qui le suivait. L'adolescent avait baissé les yeux sur la route, l'air incertain, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de son garde du corps.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Natsume ? Aurais-tu peur de préparer les _pekoe_ qu'elle t'a donné ? se gaussa-t-il avec un petit ricanement.

_ Tais-toi.

_ Après tout, le salon n'a pas fermé sans raison. Ce _yôkai_ est peut-être porteur d'une terrible malédiction qui frappe ceux qui boivent son thé.

Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir assez des sous-entendus sarcastiques de son compère et finit par se tourner vers lui, lassé :

_ Eh bien on aura qu'à tout jeter et… !

Il se tut. Sa vision périphérique lui indiquait qu'au coin de son œil droit, quelqu'un se tenait non loin derrière eux. Il tourna encore un peu la tête et s'arrêta.

Fukusa était à quelques pas, immobile. Elle tenait entre ses mains crispées un jeu de clé que Natsume reconnut tout de suite au porte-clés fait de pièces trouées de cinq yens. Les clés de chez lui !

La _yôkai_ serra encore plus les clés entre ses longs doigts blancs et recula d'un pas.

_ Vous… avez oublié ceci en partant tout à l'heure…

_ Fukusa, je… commença Natsume, mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas et déposa les clés sur un petit banc près d'elle avant de tourner les talons à toute vitesse. Ses socques de bois toquaient le béton avec des petits sons mats et se perdirent très vite dans le silence une fois qu'elle eût disparu au détour de la rue. La main restée tendue dans sa direction, le garçon la laissa mollement retomber le long de son corps et la serra en un poing forgé de remord. Qu'avait-il dit ? Ce qu'il venait de lui jeter indirectement au visage était horrible. Il avait vraiment agi comme le dernier des imbéciles avec elle qui, depuis le début, ne lui avait voulu que du bien. Il se répétait sans relâche qu'il se refusait à faire souffrir ou ennuyer les gens qu'il aimait et pourtant, il venait de le faire avec quelqu'un qui lui était amical et bienveillant. Ce sentiment lourd qui bourdonnait dans sa poitrine lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, non…

_ Pardon.

De retour à la maison, Natsume déjeuna avec sa belle-famille, non pas sans difficulté. L'appétit lui faisait défaut et il était pénible de rester neutre face au visage soucieux de la douce Tôkô-san qui lui demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fut incapable d'avaler la moindre gorgée du thé vert que la femme avait préparé pour le repas. Il repensait à celui qu'il avait refusé à Fukusa quand ils étaient dans le salon. A ce moment, avait-il pensé - même de façon inconsciente – aux insultes des _yôkai_ de la veille ?

« __ Tu as voulu m'empoisonner !_ »

S'était-il permis de la juger sans ne rien savoir ? S'était-il permis de faire ce que tout le monde avait fait avec lui des années durant ? Avait-il pensé une chose négative sur une personne simplement parce qu'on lui avait soufflé l'idée qu'elle était mauvaise ? Oui. Il avait douté. Il avait douté de Fukusa alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait qui eût pu justifier cela. Il avait fait comme les autres qui autrefois vilipendaient derrière son dos et disaient qu'il était « bizarre » alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de son histoire et de ses souffrances. Il avait fait pareil. Et elle, comme lui autrefois, elle devait en souffrir.

Sa main se referma autour du _pekoe_ qu'il avait pris dans le panier d'osier. Toutes ces pousses exceptionnelles de feuilles de thé. Une cueillette impériale, avait dit Maître Griffou. Etait-ce là le genre de présent de quelqu'un qui faisait du mal aux autres ? Comment avait-il pu penser cela une seule seconde…

_ Des remords ? s'étonna le _maneki-neko_ qui contemplait son maître depuis son coussin. Takashi Natsume considèrerait-il les _yôkai_ comme des égaux ?

_ C'est toi qui m'as poussé à dire ça, s'énerva le garçon, l'œil noir. Tu savais qu'elle écoutait ?

_ Non.

Maître Griffou bâilla longuement, peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il ne craignait pas la colère qu'il lui manifestait et planta ses petits yeux fouineurs dans ceux ambrés de son interlocuteur.

_ Ne t'illusionne pas trop, gamin. Les _yôkai_ sont capables d'adoucir ton cœur pour mieux l'arrêter ou le faire souffrir. Nous savons aussi masquer notre cœur pour mieux parvenir à nos fins.

Natsume soutint son regard sans ciller durant de longues secondes. Oui. Il savait cela. C'était d'ailleurs ce que les livres racontaient souvent au sujet des créatures de l'Invisible. Des êtres manipulateurs et joueurs qui ont pour distraction la douleur des humains inférieurs. C'était ce que l'on disait, mais…

_ Tu veux dire qu'il se peut que tu fasses la même chose avec moi, Maître ? demanda-t-il avec un grand calme.

Ce fut au tour du chat de garder le silence. S'il se jouait de Natsume pour avoir le Carnet d'Amis…

Un nuage de fumée éclata tout à coup dans la chambre et la seconde suivante, un immense animal en émergea et plaqua l'une de ses lourdes pattes sur le poitrail de l'humain qui s'affala sur le tatami, le souffle coupé. Il était un curieux croisement entre le chien et le loup avec un abondant pelage de neige qui le recouvrait jusqu'au bout de sa longue queue touffue. Un étrange signe rouge ornait son front et cerclait le tour de ses yeux pénétrants. Le museau à quelques centimètres de Natsume qui recevait son souffle chaud sur son visage, Madara dévisagea le garçon.

Il était à sa merci. Sa patte griffue lui bloquait tout le corps, dont ses bras qui ne le sauveraient pas cette fois. S'il l'attaquait, il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Sa situation avait beau être périlleuse, il n'éprouvait aucune peur.

La majestueuse créature cligna des yeux, réprimant difficilement un grognement de surprise. Il… lui souriait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire plein de confiance ?

Il grogna. Madara libéra sa proie et se retransforma en grosse boule de pois de porcelaine.

_ Ne cherche pas à savoir comment je pense. Humains et démons ne réfléchissent pas de la même façon.

L'adolescent se redressa sur son séant et prit dans ses bras pour une caresse ce drôle de pacha qu'un _shimenawa_ brisé avait mis sur sa route solitaire. Avais-tu donc compris que je croyais en toi, Maître Griffou ?

_ Je retourne à la _Pagode_. Je veux m'excuser auprès d'elle, dit-il après en le reposant sur son coussin. A plus tard.

Trop tard, Maître Griffou dormait déjà. Un léger sourire fuit des lèvres du jeune homme puis il se glissa discrètement par la fenêtre pour ne pas risquer de réveiller quelqu'un.

La nuit était douce, bercée par un doux cricri de grillon. Le ciel était dégagé et couvert de millier d'étoiles qui scintillaient de tous leurs feux. Ce serait bientôt Tanabata. Il faudrait penser aller acheter des feux d'artifices pour lui et Maître Griffou, il aimerait peut-être.

Natsume ne croisa pas âme qui vive durant son chemin vers _La Pagode d'Argent_. Il fallait dire que l'heure de la nuit était plus qu'avancée. Il aimait bien se promener de nuit durant l'été. L'air respirait l'herbe sèche quand on était en campagne ou le béton chaud comme ici en ville. Ces odeurs particulières lui plaisaient. Le fait de pouvoir se balader les bras nus alors qu'il faisait noir n'était pas une sensation désagréable non plus.

Une fois arrivée dans la petite ruelle isolée, le garçon fit directement le tour par la petite porte arrière qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec un faible craquement.

Avec la nuit, le salon de thé était pratiquement plongé dans le noir total. Seuls les quelques rayons de la lune permettaient d'esquisser ici et là les contours d'une table ou d'un paravent dans l'obscurité. Gêné par le manque de visibilité, le visiteur silencieux frotta un peu la surface d'une vitre obstruée et traça ainsi un petit cercle de lumière qui pénétra dans le salon endormi. Il suivit du regard le faisceau de lueur blanche qui fendait les ténèbres et s'arrêta sur la petite tasse fendillée d'argile noire qui reposait sur une table basse. La tasse de Fukusa.

Natsume se saisit de l'objet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour le regarder. Cette tasse était vraiment bonne à jeter, personne n'en garderait une aussi abîmée. Il se demandait même si elle était encore étanche. Cependant, pour sa propriétaire, cette vieillerie représentait beaucoup plus.

_« _ C'est mon trésor. Le premier cadeau de ma patronne, la seule qui pouvait me voir. »_

Un grincement dans son dos rompit le silence et le fit sursauter. Le vernis écaillé de la tasse glissa entre ses doigts. Non !

Il se baissa aussitôt dans l'espoir de la rattraper mais le noir ambiant le fit échouer de quelques centimètres. Un douloureux son de vaisselle brisée éclatant sur la laque d'une table lui fracassa les oreilles.

_ Qui est là ? Laissez-moi ! Hu… ? Natsume… dono… ?

Natsume fit volte-face, le cœur en suspens. Oh non. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires que cela. Fukusa revenait de la réserve et avait été alertée par le bruit. Humain et _yôkai_ se fixèrent dans un instant fragile qui les avait figés tous les deux. Il la regardait dans l'espoir et garder son attention sur lui. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Continue de me regarder moi.

Hélas, le rai de lumière d'argent qui perçait la vitre jusqu'à la table avait de quoi attirer les yeux et encore plus ce qu'il éclairait. La jeune fille baissa lentement la tête et eut un faible tressaillement. Le cœur de Natsume se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa tête se fit fumée.

_ C'était un accident ! s'exclama-t-il à toute vitesse. Je ne voulais pas ! Fukusa, c'est… !

Un étrange bruit le fit taire. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit plus rien.

_ Assez…

Il sut ce que c'était en voyant Fukusa. Derrière son masque blanc et jusqu'aux bords inférieurs de celui-ci, des larmes roulaient, longeaient le masque et tombaient silencieusement sur le tatami au rythme des hoquets muets que la _yôkai _essayait de contenir. Là, les choses ne pouvaient vraiment pas être pires que cela.

_ J'en ai assez, répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je n'en peux plus… Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela…

Elle serra les poings.

_ Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes aussi cruel que Reiko Natsume ! cria-t-elle de toute sa rancune. Je regrette d'avoir donné mon nom à cette femme qui ne respecte rien ! Allez-vous-en !! Oubliez-moi ! Oubliez-moi comme elle l'a fait !!!

_ Fukusa !

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà enfuie à toutes jambes. Elle avait connu Reiko et lui avait donné son nom ? Fukusa faisait partie de la liste du Carnet d'Amis ? Natsume serra les dents, amer de ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi les choses tournaient-elles ainsi ?

_ Fukusa, attends !

_ Natsume !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fenêtre avant de manquer un arrêt cardiaque. Ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un énorme _tanuki_ obèse et difforme s'avéra être en fait Maître Griffou qui avait collé son museau contre la vitre du salon de thé pour espérer voir à l'intérieur.

_ Maître… ?

_ Natsume, il y a du mouvement, informa le _maneki-neko_. Tes visites au salon ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Et les _yôkai_ du coin craignent les alliances avec le redoutable détenteur du Carnet d'Amis qui pourraient conduire à les assouvir à leur tour.

_ Quoi ? Mais Fukusa n'a jamais cherché à s'allier avec moi pour… !

_ Eux, et surtout pas le gros machin qui la suit, n'en savent rien.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, livide. Fukusa était en danger ! Elle allait se faire tuer ! Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers la sortie où Madara l'attendait, occupant à lui-seul presque toute la ruelle. Le démon attrapa Natsume par l'arrière du col de la chemise et le lança sur son dos avant de bondir souplement dans les airs. Agrippé à une épaisse touffe de longs poils soyeux et brillants comme le vermeil, le garçon mit quelques secondes à se remettre du tournis qui lui embrouillait la tête et son champ de vision. En quelques secondes à peine, il passa de la pénombre tiède d'une ruelle à la lumière lointaine de la ville qui s'étalait à des dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds. Le vent secouait ses cheveux et les faisaient danser devant ses yeux. Ses idées redevinrent claires.

_ Maître… !

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'a pas pu aller très loin et l'odeur de thé qui flotte toujours autour d'elle la rend facilement repérable. Accroche-toi, on plonge !

Madara venait d'à peine achever sa phrase que son passager s'était déjà couché à plat ventre dans sa fourrure et retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit que son corps s'inclinait à l'horizontal. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles au point de les faire rosir de froid. Il entrouvrit prudemment les paupières et entrevit furtivement une imposante silhouette bipède poilue qui acculait une ombre claire contre un mur, prête à abattre sa lourde main griffue sur elle.

_ NON ! Arrêtez !!

Le chien fabuleux atterrit de tout son poids face à la créature qui avait pour traits une grosse chose poilue s'apparentant à un ours doté d'un très long museau. Le _yôkai _poussa un rugissement de surprise en même temps que Fukusa qui lâcha un cri de peur mêlé à de la surprise. Sous l'injonction de sa monture, Natsume descendit et rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, légèrement blessée mais sauve.

_ Ca va ?

_ Natsume-dono… ? Que faites-vous là ? balbutia-t-elle, encore hagarde.

Il lui sourit.

_ Je viens réparer mes torts. Et ceux de mon aïeule.

Entre _yôkai_, on se montrait les crocs en échangeant des regards de chiens de faïence.

_ Madara ! rugit le démon-ours avec un grognement guttural. Tu pactises avec Reiko Natsume ? Alors qu'elle nous rosse pour nous mettre sous ses ordres ?

_ Ce n'est pas Reiko. Et aussi stupide et inconscient ce morveux soit-il, je compte bien l'épauler jusqu'à ce que sa mort m'octroie le Carnet d'Amis qu'il m'a promis ! Si tu as un problème avec cela, j'écoute tes doléances !

Resté derrière lui à soutenir Fukusa qui peinait encore à tenir debout, Natsume regarda Maître Griffou, la poitrine emplie d'une douce tiédeur. Cette silhouette, forte et impérieuse, le recouvrait de toute son ombre et se dressait devant son ennemi au point de l'occulter entièrement. Il le protégeait. Il était là pour lui. Maître…

Madara se baissa en position d'attaque, les oreilles couchées et les crocs saillants. L'autre _yôkai_ hésita à faire de même. D'un côté, la réputation de Madara n'était plus à faire dans leur monde, sans compter le fait qu'il était bien plus grand et bien plus fort que lui. La créature grogna d'un air mauvais et opta pour le repli stratégique.

_ Attention à toi, Madara ! Tu te fais domestiquer par un gosse !

Sur ces entrefaites, le monstre rebroussa chemin et s'en retourna du côté de la forêt. Vexé par ce commentaire qui avait fait mouche en plein dans sa fierté de _yôkai_ de classe avancée, le Maître relâcha sa forme originelle au profit de sa petite coquille de porcelaine.

_ Pas du tout, c'est moi qui le domestique. A ma façon, bougonna le _maneki-neko_ avec mauvaise humeur.

Le drame évité de justesse, tous trois retournèrent à _La Pagode d'Argent _pour s'occuper au plus vite des blessures superficielles de la petite serveuse de thé. Il y avait encore dans la réserve du salon une vieille pharmacie qui contenait des pansements et des bandages. Alors qu'il se chargeait de ranger la petite boîte à pharmacie, Fukusa n'avait pas détourné la tête de sa direction.

_ Vous êtes encore venu à mon secours… dit-elle à voix basse.

Le jeune homme lui retourna un sourire bienveillant.

_ C'était un minimum que je te devais, Fukusa. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Déjà, je vais réparer ma plus grande faute.

Il sortit un petit tube de super glue qu'il était all » acheter au _conbini_ du coin avant de retourner au salon de thé et entreprit de recoller les quelques morceaux de la tasse d'argile. Une chance qu'elle ne se fût pas brisée en mille fragments. La _yôkai_ l'observa faire dans un silence religieux, de peur de le déconcentrer et de le gêner pendant sa tâche. Il l'entendit néanmoins souffler un léger « Oh… » admiratif et reconnaissant qui l'amusa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsume tendit à Fukusa une tasse toute « neuve » et intacte comme avant sa chute. Elle prit délicatement l'objet dans ses mains avec toute la précaution du monde pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle opina vivement du chef.

_ Merci ! Merci infiniment, Natsume-dono ! s'exclama-t-elle, très émue.

L'adolescent répondit d'une inclinaison de tête et la regarda.

_ Fukusa… Me ferais-tu une tasse de thé ?

Il y eut un silence où elle le dévisageait de ses yeux invisibles, cachés sous son masque. Pourtant, le garçon ressentait avec aisance sa surprise. Il lui sourit avec confiance pour lui confirmer qu'il était sérieux.

_ Oui. Tout de suite.

La jeune fille se baissa et tira alors de sous la table basse derrière laquelle elle était assise un vieux carton gondolé qu'elle ouvrit afin d'en sortir tout un nécessaire à la cérémonie du thé : _hishaku, chashaku, chasen_…

Puis, elle commença. Alors qu'elle prenait les ustensiles et les manipulait, Natsume ne la reconnaissait plus. Ses gestes, qu'il avait vus hésitants et timides, se firent précis et gracieux. Elle avait les mains de la pianiste ou de la harpiste qui agissaient presque de leur propre chef et s'occupaient de leurs instruments avec tout le respect et la connaissance qu'ils requéraient. Ses doigts se pliaient et se tendaient de façon leste et raffinée, témoin de l'expérience qu'ils avaient acquise durant des années.

Doucement, calmement, Fukusa nettoya chaque ustensile comme le demandait l'usage avant de verser du thé dans le _chawan,_ le bol à thé, avec le _chashaku, _la petite louche,et d'y verser de l'eau chaude. Puis, à l'aide du petit fouet en bambou, elle mélangea le tout avec la rigueur des mouvements prédéfinis à ce geste. En la voyant œuvrer, Natsume n'avait qu'une envie : voir son visage pour voir quelle était l'expression qu'elle avait en cet instant. Il devinait un sourire paisible sur une concentration avenante. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Niché dans un coussin voisin, Maître Griffou se sentait d'humeur moqueuse :

_ Ah ah ! Je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que tu portais le même nom qu'une boîte à thé, le _natsume_.

_ Il y a aussi le fruit qui s'appelle _natsume_, soupira le garçon, irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans sa contemplation. C'est nul, Maître.

_ Ah, excellent ! Natsume-le-Jujube ! Ca sera parfait comme surnom, ça !

_ Maître ! Tu vas déranger Fukusa.

La _yôkai_ secoua doucement la tête avec un léger rire.

_ Ca ira, j'ai presque fini, répondit-elle paisiblement.

Notre ami se rasséréna et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la préparation du thé. Il ignorait qu'une cérémonie du thé se déroulait avec autant de codes. Mais son hôtesse s'exécutait avec tant de professionnalisme qu'il se sentait capable de supporter un _chanoyu_ de quatre heures.

Tandis que ses yeux d'ambre s'étaient posés sur la boîte à thé rouge décorée de fleurs de cerisier dorées, une question titilla la curiosité du jeune humain.

_ Pourquoi le salon de thé a-t-il fermé ?

Fukusa interrompit un instant son geste avant de le reprendre avec le même rythme.

_ Tout commença lorsque la propriétaire de _La Pagode d'Argent_ remarqua ma présence. Elle savait que j'étais un _yôkai_, mais elle n'était nullement effrayée. J'étais très timide, je me cachais souvent. Elle a réussi à me faire venir en me proposant une friandise que j'ai acceptée. Le contact était établi.

Puis, baptisée Fukusa, la jeune créature remercia sa protectrice en l'aidant au salon en faisant un peu de rangement ou nettoyant la vaisselle. Plus tard, la femme lui apprit comment faire du thé dans le respect de la tradition avant de lui enseigner selon l'école Urasenke l'art subtil du _chanoyu_ qu'elle reproduisait ensuite pour les _yôkai_ qui le désiraient quand elle ne préparait pas directement le thé pour les clients. Elle aimait son petit emploi clandestin à _la Pagode_. Elle finit par tout savoir sur le thé, dans les moindre détails, de la semence jusqu'à la dégustation. Elle avait enfin quelque chose pour remplir sa triste vie solitaire grâce à la bonne tenante de l'établissement. Elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

_ Mais un jour… cette femme m'a chassée en me disant que mon aura maléfique de _yôkai_ lui faisait perdre des clients. Je pensais au contraire que tout allait très bien… déplora-t-elle avec tristesse. Je suis donc partie. Quelques jours plus tard, le salon avait mis la clé sous la porte. Ca m'a beaucoup attristée.

Elle reposa délicatement son _chasen_ sur la table. Natsume, lui, avait tout compris. Si Fukusa avait été renvoyée, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de son statut de démon. C'était parce que l'élève avait détrôné le maître qui en était dévoré de jalousie. Privé de sa plus talentueuse préparatrice de thé, _La Pagode d'Argent_ avait perdu tous ses clients jusqu'à fermer. Voici donc la fameuse « malédiction » dont on parlait. Quant à l'empoisonnement, ce n'était que des rumeurs mensongères et mal interprétées.

Il accepta le bol de thé qu'elle lui tendit et le porta à ses lèvres.

_ C'est vrai. Malgré tout, je restais un _yôkai_, un esprit surnaturel, reprit Fukusa avec réalisme. Je suis restée vivre près du salon de thé, mais comme je ne voulais pas causer d'ennuis à mon ancienne maîtresse, je me suis voilée le visage. Hélas, cela n'a servi à rien…

Il ferma les paupières et but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud qui glissa le long de son gosier. Son sang arrêta sa course dans ses veines et se réchauffa. Si le plus redoutable des poisons avait le goût du Paradis, il serait foudroyé plus rapidement qu'un battement de cils. Une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme perdit toute notion de temps et de sensation. C'était tout simplement indescriptible.

Quand il recouvra les facultés de ses cinq sens, Fukusa avait ôté son masque. Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui mais ses yeux d'un vert profond, en plus d'aller de paire avec son passe-temps, s'accordaient harmonieusement avec la couleur tabac des longs cheveux qui retombaient sur sa poitrine. Son visage était simple mais à la fois tendre et sage. Comme il l'avait imaginée, elle était jolie avec la fraîcheur de la feuille de thé sous la rosée. La second vague olfactive de sa boisson se diffusa dans son arrière-bouche.

_ Whoua… articula-t-il simplement.

_ Tu dis ça pour le thé ou autre chose ? minauda Maître Griffou avec moquerie.

_ Heureux que vous aimiez, Natsume-dono, répondit Fukusa en pouffant gentiment de rire, les joues un peu roses.

Le garçon eut un sourire à son tour. Cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir avec le sourire. Il lui allait bien. Il pouvait aussi faire autre chose pour le faire durer plus longtemps encore.

_ Je vais te rendre ton nom.

Il sortit le Carnet d'Amis de la petite besace qui ne le quittait jamais et le posa sur la table avant d'être arrêté par la main de la _yôkai_ posée sur la sienne.

_ Non. Vous pouvez le garder. Ainsi, si vous avez envie d'un thé, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler.

Elle acceptait de rester une subordonnée avec une sérénité qui fit culpabiliser Natsume. Comment Reiko avait-elle pu enrôler une créature comme Fukusa ? C'était triste et cruel.

Il secoua la tête et lui prit la main pour reprendre son carnet.

_ Fukusa, je ne veux pas prendre un thé avec toi comme un patron le demanderait à sa subordonnée. Je serai ravi d'en savourer un avec une amie. Une amie très talentueuse.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, les yeux un peu brillants. Il voudrait bien revenir la voir ? Prendre un thé et passer un peu de temps avec elle ? Elle ne serait plus toute seule avec sa théière et sa tasse d'argile ? Son cœur s'allégea, prêt à s'envoler. Oui. Elle voulait bien reprendre son nom. Pour le revoir et lui préparer un délicieux thé.

Natsume ouvrit le carnet face à lui et le laissa se feuilleter de lui-même. Très vite, une page s'arrêta et se dressa de toute sa longueur. Il la déchira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écriture légère et fine qui s'étalait dessus. Elle lui correspondait bien.

Une fois la feuille en bouche, il frappa dans ses mains et fit le vide dans son esprit.

_ Reprends-le, il est à toi. Fukusa.

Il ferma les yeux et expira son bout de souffle d'âme et les caractères ariens qui s'envolèrent de la feuille telle la fumée fragile d'un bâtonnet d'encens. Sa tête s'obscurcit tout à coup et il se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre d'une ruelle reculée de la ville.

_« Fukusa se tenait là où elle s'était toujours tenue, sur le perron de _La Pagode d'Argent_, sa tasse de thé et sa petite théière en fonte près d'elle. Elle attendait patiemment, suivant du regard ici et là les humain qui passaient sans la voir. Tout à coup, une ombre s'arrêta devant elle. La yôkai leva timidement la tête vers la personne qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur. C'était une jeune fille un peu frêle de constitution mais au regard de fer et assuré. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés en accordance avec ses yeux ambrés. Elle portait un uniforme d'écolière en plus de la batte de baseball qu'elle gardait sur l'épaule. Une enfant humaine ?_

_L'adolescente la jaugea avec un sourire gentiment supérieur._

__ Tu as beaucoup de clients ? lança-t-elle avec un geste du menton désignant la théière._

_Elle avait beaucoup d'audace et d'assurance pour une humaine._

__ Non. Vous êtes la première qui m'approche depuis longtemps, avoua Fukusa sans cacher sa surprise. Voulez-vous un thé, euh… _

__ Reiko. Reiko Natsume._

_Elle dégagea une lourde mèche de cheveux qu'elle lança dans son dos._

__ C'est toi, la _yôkai_ qui aurait jeté une malédiction sur ce salon ?_

_La jeune fille masquée baissa tristement la tête sur ses genoux sans le moindre mot. Reiko la considéra quelques instants puis sortit de son sac un petit carnet vert qu'elle lui tendit._

__ Tiens. Inscris ton nom dedans et je viendrai prendre le thé avec toi demain._

__ Demain ? Promis ? demanda Fukusa, pleine d'espoir en relevant les yeux vers elle._

_Son interlocutrice lui offrit un grand sourire un peu gamin._

__ Juré._

_Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, la _yôkai_ apposa sa signature sur une feuille de papier, loin de se douter que Reiko ne viendrait pas le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant. Ni le jour d'après. Ni le jour encore d'après. Jamais. Des jours, des semaines et des saisons durant, la petite serveuse de thé attendit sur son perron, immobile et patiente, dans l'espoir qu'un jour viendrait où une personne aux yeux et aux cheveux dorés viendrait lui réclamer une tasse de thé. Ce n'était pas celle qui était prévue au départ, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'en était que plus heureuse. »_

Natsume rouvrit les yeux, des restes de fragrance de thé et de mélancolie dans la tête. Il y avait encore probablement beaucoup d'autres _yôkai_ qui attendaient quelque part la présence ou un mot de Reiko. En vain. Il lui faudrait les retrouver pour qu'ils puissent panser leurs blessures au plus vite. Il comprit que sa grand-mère n'était pas cruelle. Elle était juste esseulée et cherchait à aider sur le coup les _yôkai_ qui pouvaient l'être aussi. Et lui repassait derrière. Et après ?

Après tout, peut-être qu'à rencontrer des esprits autrefois solitaires, il apprendrait à l'être moins… ?

_ Je reprendrai bien une tasse.

_ Tout de suite. Le petit _tanuki_ aussi ?

_ Qui est un _tanuki_ ?!

Oui. Il se sentait déjà moins seul.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Et n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir!

Ja nee!


End file.
